


Brighton Rock

by Pipezinha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale not much, Celestial Avatar, Crowley is a rock fan, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Some Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Crowley vai curtir um show de rock em Brighton, mas as coisas não saem como o esperado. Mas Aziraphale está sempre de prontidão quando o Amado corre perigo.





	Brighton Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens/Belas Maldições pertence a Terry Prachett e Neil Gaiman e eu só vou usar seus personagens para nossa diversão, sem fins lucrativos.   
É uma comédia, então não levem muito a sério. Eu particularmente fui criada na fé cristã, mas tem gente que exagera no julgamento dos outros.   
Não foi betada, então qualquer erro que passou, por favor, me avisem.

Uma das coisas que Crowley NUNCA conseguiu incutir em Aziraphale foi o gosto por rock. Uma baladinha vez ou outra era aceitável, mas o rock primitivo, headbanger, era barulhento e incompreensível para o anjo.

Portanto, nada mais natural que no final de semana do Festival de Rock em Brighton eles combinassem programas separados. O Bentley foi alegremente em livre velocidade para a outra cidade, enquanto Azira se arrumava para uma noite de ópera no Barbican.

Mas antes de se acomodar em seu camarote, o celular de Aziraphale começou a vibrar no bolso. Ele só puxou para ver quem era e SE parecia uma emergência, quando o ID acusou Anátema.

Franzindo a testa, ele atendeu:

-Minha querida, qual o problema?

-Crowley está aí com você?

Aziraphale sempre odiou as reações de pânico do seu corpo humano. O coração acelerou desnecessariamente e ele sentiu as mãos suarem.

-Não, ele foi pra Brighton num show de rock. Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa no show?

-Newt viu na TV que um grupo cristão pretende jogar água benta na hora das bandas mais violentas.

O anjo quase jogou o celular no chão e saiu literalmente voando para Brighton. Mas ele precisava respirar fundo, manter a calma e lidar com a situação da melhor forma possível.

-Alô, Zira, você está aí ainda?

-Sim, Anátema minha linda. Agradece ao Newton por mim. Vou ver o que dá pra fazer e depois te ligo.

Ainda controlando a respiração, ele se forçou a guardar o celular no bolso, disfarçar que estava subindo até o teto do Barbican Center e que ia sair em disparada para Brighton. Ao chegar à cidade, ele se dirigiu à praia, porque durante dias Crowley falou sobre o Festival e como ia ser legal porque era à beira mar.

Pelo barulho, foi bem fácil achar. Barulho esse aumentado pelos helicópteros jogando mesmo decalitros de água na plateia e pelos urros de volta desafiando os religiosos.

Aziraphale pousou no pier e quis chorar. Parecia a Queda. Mas agora não era hora de melancolia, ele precisava achar o Amado naquele meio. Estalando os dedos, ele parou o tempo. E tremendo de medo, se concentrou na essência de Anthony, temendo achar só uma pilha de roupas e os óculos.

Mas não. O sinal estava firme e forte, vindo debaixo do palco. Ele correu até lá. Uma serpente rastejou para fora da estrutura.

-ANJO!

-Graças a Deus! Amado, quando Anátema me ligou me contando desse absurdo eu pensei que era o fim.

-Sorte a minha que eu cheguei cedo e fiquei na grade, foi meio que fácil escapar pra debaixo do palco quando a água começou a cair.

-Você não recebeu nenhum respingo? Não se machucou mesmo?

-Bem, não muito...

-Crowley...

-Anjo, fica calmo. É só uma ferida no tornozelo...

-Enrola em mim e vamos sair daqui! Preciso dar uma olhada e aqui não dá.

O demônio sentiu que era melhor não discutir. A energia do anjo estava começando a mudar. No pier, sentados já longe dos helicópteros, Crowley voltou à forma humana, gemendo. Havia uma queimadura de 20 centímetros em sua perna esquerda. Aziraphale passou a mão para retirar o sagrado da água e Anthony suspirou.

-Agora os bastardos.

-Anjo, não vale a pena. Deixa pra lá. São pessoas ignorantes que estão desperdiçando água. Para o pessoal que está na praia curtindo até refresca.

-Por causa desses ignorantes você poderia ter MORRIDO! VIRADO POEIRA CÓSMICA! IMAGINE SÓ, EU, SOZINHO PELA ETERNIDADE. Pois NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM.

Crowley sabia pela batida do pezinho que não adiantava argumentar. Trincou os dentes e esperou. Viu o anjo subir novamente, as asas bem abertas e parar na frente dos três helicópteros.

Ficou boquiaberto ao ver Aziraphale transformar a metade superior do corpo em seu avatar de guerra, um leão celestial. Viu com fascínio e temor o leão rugir, despedaçando o rotor das aeronaves. Para quem estava no festival, o som parecia uma tempestade ribombando.

Mas não precisou de intervenção demoníaca. Crowley notou que ninguém se feriu na queda dos helicópteros. Aziraphale no alto voltou ao avatar humano, estalou o pescoço, sacudiu as asas e veio de encontro ao esposo.

-Que bom que você não matou alguém.

-Oras, Amado, eu NUNCA fiz mal a outra criatura viva até hoje. Mas enquanto eu subia, convoquei os anjos da guarda desses infelizes. Os humanos solicitaram a intervenção de São Miguel Arcanjo durante a queda, que está rindo até agora disso. Afinal, ninguém se feriu, mas bexigas ficaram soltas e algumas calças borradas... - Zira franziu o nariz, depois jogou a cabeça pra trás numa gargalhada marota.

-Se não fosse um perigo ao meu avatar demoníaco eu gostaria muito de me enrolar naquele seu leão celestial. O rugido dele é um tesão.

-Posso rugir pra você a hora que você quiser, Amado. Olha, vai começar o show do Metallica. Quer assistir ou podemos ir embora?

Crowley olhou surpreso para Aziraphale:

-Como assim, você conhece Metallica?

-Navegando pela Internet eu fiquei curioso com uma música chamada Unforgiven. Primeiro eu escutei a versão instrumental com a banda Apocalyptica, o que aliás é um nome muito interessante para uma banda. Daí Anátema me explicou que era um cover e me mostrou o original. Metallica nomeia suas músicas com títulos de livros, você sabe.

-E eu nunca pensei nisso, que você poderia se interessar por bandas que fazem essa junção.

-Continuam sendo muito barulhentas para meu gosto pessoal, mas sim, eu ando escutando.

-Meu anjo, você sempre me supreende. - Crowley olhou para o palco e sugeriu ao James que a próxima música fosse Unforgiven – depois da sua música podemos ir embora. Desculpe pela ópera que você perdeu.

-Oh, mas aqui em Brighton tem uns restaurantes ótimos!! Podíamos jantar aqui e ir embora só amanhã, não?

-Porque não? Podemos até levar uma torta daquela torteria famosa, a Pieminister.

Aziraphale deu dois pulinhos de alegria e estendeu o cotovelo, para o esposo encaixar o braço.

-ISSO! Viu, todo mundo ficou contente no final.

Crowley virou os dois na direção do carro e rindo pensou, não pela última vez como era sortudo em ter esse anjo em sua vida.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Eu faço tanta propaganda da Pieminister (Viva e Coma Torta!!) nas minhas fics que eu já devia ter ganho alguma torta deles. Já apareceu em Sherlock e agora aqui. Mas é isso. Baseado num fanart de Crowley num show de rock e de um comentário muito nada a ver de uma pessoa sobre “jogar água benta nos endemoniados dos shows de heavy metal pra ver se o diabo vai embora desses lugares”. 31/08/2019


End file.
